


Jungle Summer

by dragonsFall



Series: Sparks of Magic [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Cuddling, Everything Is Kept As Non-Descriptive As Possible, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Mage Ace, Mages Familiar Marco, Nightmares, One Instance of Vomiting, Teen Ace, teen marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Snapshots from a summer spent running wild and free through the jungle Ace and his brothers grew up in.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Sparks of Magic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909924
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Jungle Summer

It would be the first time Marco ever went home with his mage. He had always been left in the care of the school for reasons he never really understood. Well. He did understand why one of his mages left him at the school. Her family did not have the resources to feed another mouth. It didn’t take away from the loneliness and the separation sickness that had set in though. His healing fire couldn’t fix that. Familiars were not supposed to be apart from their mages for extended periods. It put a strain on their bond. But it was unavoidable if their mage was unable to care for them at home. The blond had been expecting that to happen again but Ace had told him to pack his stuff up so they were ready to go.

Ace was a strange mage. He treated him like a friend. Well. More than a friend after the night on the stairs but only when it was just the two of them. Their relationship was forbidden after all. He didn’t see him as a tool to further his magic at all. Marco hadn’t felt Ace draw from his magical energy. Not even once. It was strange not to be drained at the end of the day. He valued what Marco had to say and didn’t discourage his familiars’ interests. The mage he had bonded with had given him something he didn’t need to with no expectation that something is done in return. Ace treated him like he was a person. Not an immortal creature pulled to the human realm to serve a mage. 

The only downside to going home with Ace was the fact that they used a teleportation spell to send him, Ace, and Luffy to their destination. A small village named Dawn just a short distance from a jungle-covered mountain. Sabo was not with them as he had to go to his family first. Something the school insisted on despite the blond hating them.

Marco was reeling from the teleportation spell, dizzy and nauseous. There was just something incredibly jarring about suddenly jumping from one place to another. Just needed to wait for his healing to kick in. He was focusing on not losing his breakfast, hands on his knees. It depended on how his healing handled it. By forcing him to throw up or by easing his stomach. Usually the former. God, he hated teleportation spells. They always did this to him. He preferred to get to one place using his own two legs or his wings. Anything but a  _ teleportation spell _ .

“Ace! I think Marco is dying!” Called Luffy. The younger boy came to stare at him. “Are you dying?”

“I’m not dying, yoi” answered Marco, taking a moment to swallow the saliva that was collecting in his mouth. This was not going to be pleasant.

“Are you—“ Luffy pouted as he was pushed back by Ace. At least he had the mind to keep back as shortly after that, Marcos breakfast was on the ground. He wiped his mouth when he was finished, hating the lingering taste in his mouth.

“Feeling better?” Asked Ace, worry lacing his tone as Marco straightened up. “Sorry about making you sick”

Marco offered him a nod then shook his head, “Not your fault, yoi” 

Ace looked like he wanted to argue for a moment but he shook his head then turned to Luffy. He called for him to come along then grabbed Marco’s hand, explaining it as just making sure the blond didn’t get lost even though the village wasn’t that big. Luffy insisted that he took Marco’s other hand just to make extra sure that he didn’t get lost. Ace protested, Marco wasn’t about to say no to the kid. He whipped out the puppy dog eyes and suddenly ‘no’ was not in the blond’s vocabulary. With the two brothers on either side of him, Marco allowed himself to be led through the village and to the jungle beyond.

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

“Shanks is here!” Cheered Luffy before he charged ahead of Marco and Ace, eager to get to the village. They were coming into town to just get a break from the wildness of the jungle, maybe get some supplies that the wilds could not provide them for. And as it turned out, to visit someone named Shanks. That was an interesting name for a human, Marco thought.

Something flashing through Marco’s mind made it feel as if someone had just jabbed him in the eye with a needle. Something he had done to him once or twice with his previous summoner. Born of a morbid curiosity to test the limits of what his flames could do. It had been happening since that night on the stairs. Infrequent but always taking him out of the present. Disconnected yet connected. There was always something that triggered these moments.

_ ‘You know, I never held a grudge against you. You were just doing what you had to do’ The man who said those words was dying, a smile wrinkling up the scars he bore on his face. A smile that was still present as he bled out. _

“Oi! Luffy! Get back here!” Shouted Ace, his voice bringing Marco’s mind back to the present. Ace was always enough to bring him out of them when they struck. The freckled mage had taken a step forward to follow after his little brother but stopped to make sure that his familiar would follow.

Marco shook his head to clear it then caught up with Ace so they could go after his troublemaking little brother. It was always best not to let Luffy go off on his own. The blond was quickly learning that. Especially after a situation where he was almost eaten by a giant snake. Dire animals clearly existed outside of the Ether. 

At least Ace had an idea of where his little brother could have gone. He led the way towards what seemed to be the only bar in the entire village. And considering the liveliness coming from the inside, the name of Party Bar suited it. When they got inside, Ace was quick to grab his hand considering it was packed to the brim. Marco squeezed his hand as they weaved through the bodies. Luffy was easy to find. He was loud and wore a strange straw hat. He was talking animatedly with a red-haired man. Luffy spotted them and eagerly waved, causing that man to turn to look at them. The grin already on his face only seemed to grow broader.

Looking at this man. This red-haired man with a single arm and a line of old claw marks running down his face, Marco felt like he had seen him somewhere before. There was the needle prick again.

_ A flash of talons raking down a boy's face. Younger than him. His cry of shock and pain. Rain. Blood drenching the kids’ face as he stumbled back. He was lucky to not have lost an eye. The talons of a Harpy were unforgiving, frequently used to maim and kill in mid-air combat. _

“Marco, right? Take good care of Ace. He’s not as bad as Luffy but he causes his own brand of trouble” He teased, getting shouts of protest from both brothers. They  _ were _ not that much trouble, thank you very much! It seemed that Luffy had introduced Marco to Shanks, likely telling him all about his school year and what they had been up to.

“Right, yoi” The blond offered him a smile. Trying to ignore the feeling that they weren’t supposed to be friendly to each other. “I’ll keep him out of trouble” That evening was spent with Shanks and his guild, hearing their stories even though Ace seemed annoyed with some of them.

_ ‘I think I loved you, you know. It’s funny how we can only admit these things when we are dying’ Even as he finally faded from the realm of the living, that smile that used to aggravate him so would remain. _

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

The village was alive today. As if someone had shouted ‘Celebrate being alive! Enjoy yourselves!’ It was strange to the phoenix. Having never seen an actual festival, only ever hearing of them. Sweet sounds of music filled the air, joined by the giggling of children as they played some unknown game. People danced near where the band was playing. They chatted with each other and browsed the stalls that held food and goods. Brought by locals and visiting traders. Every building hosted a colorful collection of decorations. Streamers, lanterns for when the sun began to set, childishly made flowers and garlands of woven vines from the jungle. It was almost overwhelming.

That’s why he was choosing to hang out at the outskirts, perched up in a tree so he was out of the way. He hated feeling uncertain but he was now. Marco had allowed Sabo, Ace, and Luffy to get ahead of him then just found a spot for himself. Sabo had joined them earlier that week along with his familiar. A leopard named Lucci who followed him around like he was stalking prey. He knew he should’ve said something but it was sometimes difficult to explain why he did something. To dredge up old memories of the past.

“Hey! There you are!” Shouted a voice below him, causing Marco to jump. He looked down to see who it was and found Ace who would soon set to climbing up. As soon as he was settled on the branch with Marco, he asked “What’re you doing up here?”

Marco was embarrassed to say it, “I’ve… never been to something like this, yoi. No experience with these things” He looked at Ace to see  _ that _ expression on his face. A mix of pity and anger at who had bonded with Marco before. It was gone as soon as it formed.

“Well. You can’t experience it from here. So… May I ask for a dance?” Ace smiled at him. When did someone put a flower in his hair? Did he put it there? It looked good on him. His hand was being offered to him

_ It’s Ace. But his ears are odd and there is a pair of brilliant blue and gold feathers braided into his hair _ .  _ Right where the flower would be. _

“Sure” answered Marco, taking Aces hand. With how much time he spent with his mage, he wasn’t surprised when he jumped out of the tree. Dragging him along with him. Marco brought forth one of his wings to at least ease their fall. Sometimes his mage was a little too reckless.

They went to the outskirts of the dancers where Ace showed him the basic moves and explained that anyone could dance together. He finished their little lesson by spinning him, handing him off to his next partner who happened to be Luffy. Was this part of the festival? Dancing with random people rather than one partner? Couldn’t Ace at least explain that rather than just throwing him into it.

Luffy's dancing was childish and clunky. It was mostly bouncing along to the beat of the music. Mostly just twirling around in a circle with his partner without care, giggling all the while. Just enjoying himself. And it was hard not to join him in his mirth. You’d have to have a heart of stone to not let his joy infect you. He was just a happy kid. Marco stumbled when he was spun away, surprised by the force of it considering Ace had been gentle. Somewhat.

Sabo would pick him up as a partner, his fellow blond giving him a cheeky grin as he began to lead him in what almost felt like a ballroom dance. It was loose and the steps were large, full of swaying and hopping. As if someone saw the rules and said ‘Nah’ then just did what they wanted. Rather than spinning him away, one of Marco's hands were passed off to the next person. Ace. He was back to Ace. He’d recognize those hands anywhere. Callused and warm. Dappled in freckles just like his face.

His smile was as bright as the sun as he brought Marco close, holding him gently but securely. “Having fun?” He asked. Compared to the energetic movements he had gone through, this was a nice break. Staying still, Ace just swaying and him moving along with him. Stillness in a constantly stirring sea. Fully in the present. Nothing to yank him away. Just him and Ace and the feeling that everything was right with the world. His heart thudding with something more than exertion. Love.

It was a strange feeling to love and to be loved in return. Had he felt this before? It was nice. Such a change from the pain, the panic, and the confusion of the past. “I am, yoi. Could’ve warned me that you were going to pass me off to someone else”

“What’s the fun in that?” Asked Ace, almost teasing him. Marco wanted to whack him. What if he had ended up with some weird stranger? He just shook his head at Ace and enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. Maybe stealing a kiss as no one would notice with everything going on. Just a quick little peck

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

_ A boy denied the freedom of the open blue sky, finally getting to taste what had been stolen from him. Stolen the moment he had been snatched from his flock and locked away like a precious treasure. Harpies felt most alive when they soared, always feeling the closest to their patron deity. The cage had felt like a death sentence. Their deity telling him he was not worthy of touching her domain. _

Marco would never get tired of kissing the sky with fire coated wings, soaring high above the wild jungle. Allowing himself to fall just to unfurl his wings and climb back into the air. A trio of ringlet tails eagerly whipping around with his movements. Trilling his joy to the other birds regardless of if he was fully shifted or partially. Ace had told him that he was allowed to fly whenever. He didn’t need permission. So he took advantage of it whenever he felt an itch under his skin or stared longingly at the sky. It felt strange not to be chained. Literally and figuratively. But it was nice. 

But alas, he could not enjoy it for too long. He had to find his mage, his brothers, or the leopard that was Sabos familiar. They were playing a game of tag that Luffy had suggested. And he was the one that was ‘it’ after the youngest out of all of them had made a successful grab for him using mage hand. So far he had been unsuccessful in finding anyone so he had taken a moment for himself. 

Marco dropped himself down into the sea of green, alighting on a branch that he determined could hold his weight. Then he shifted to human form, keeping his talons just to keep himself steady. A glance around with slightly narrowed eyes revealed nothing. That was fine. He dropped himself into a crouch and brought up the wrist that bore his bond mark, tracing over the vibrant oranges and reds that had filled The feather. A strong bond caused the mark to change over time. He had never had this happen before. It was fascinating.

He had never had a feather mark either. With the visions he kept experiencing, he wondered if it was supposed to mean anything. Marco was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught the sound of something crunching through the brush. He tensed, thinking it was one of the Dire beasts that roamed.

The blond was surprised when he saw that it was Ace. And he wasn’t even looking in his direction. As he drew closer, an idea popped into Marcos' head. A lazy smirk forming on his face, he adjusted how he was sitting then fell backward off the branch. His talons still gripped it so he was hanging upside down on the branch just a few feet from the ground. 

The startled yelp then Ace falling on his ass was entirely worth it. He couldn’t help the laughter that was bubbling up. And since he hadn’t seen the freckled teen since they started the game, Marco could assume that he didn’t know that he was it. Perfect.

“Marco! You asshole! That’s cheating!” Yelled Ace, clearly pissed off by the sudden appearance of his familiar. It wasn’t cheating. They had not decided on any rules. 

Keeping the lazy smirk on his face, he let go of the branch. He called his wings forth and righted himself before approaching Ace. It seemed that his love had yet to realize that Marco was the one who was ‘it’. He crouched down in front of Ace then leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. As soon as he felt Ace returning the gesture, he pulled back.

“You’re it, yoi” There was an almost taunting tone to his words. He got back to his feet then took off, taking a running start to get himself into the air while Ace was still processing what happened.

“MARCO!” Was the yell that followed him as he took to the clear blue sky.

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

He hated these nights. Where the nightmares gripped him so firmly that he couldn’t get himself to wake up. He knew it was all just a dream but he just couldn’t snap himself away from them. Chains always bound him. As they did when his previous summoner accused Marco of plotting against him. Reminded of what he went through almost daily in that dungeon as the mad mage tried to find the limits of a familiar's immortality. And his healing. Those crazed eyes and vicious grin always staring back at him in those dreams. Losing track of how much time had passed. A week? A month? A year? It all was a blur of pain and fitful rest.

It was always Ace who brought him out of these horrible, terrible dreams. The dreams of the memories he tried to keep repressed. Ace always ended up getting hurt in some way. Slashed with a talon, shoved back with a wing, punched. Anything to get him away until Marco realized who he was. That he was safe and sound. Not chained and forgotten in a dungeon. Loved and cared for and able to love and care in return.

When he finally managed to get control of his terror, firmly rooting himself in the present, he would be held gently in Ace's arms. Sometimes on his chest, if his two brothers had decided that they needed to join in on comforting him. Sometimes tucked into his side which required some adjusting now that he was starting to gain some height. Now almost matching Ace. The gentle hand through his hair or rubbing his back always lulled him back to sleep. Where no dreams waited for him.

It was strange. To be cared for by not only his mage but by those close to him. Aces two brothers treated him like he was just another one of them. Not just some familiar. But a friend. Maybe a brother.

Tonight he was resting on Ace's chest who had already fallen back asleep. His two brothers were on either side of them. Luffy's arm and leg were draped over Marco and Ace while Sabo held one of his fellow blond's hands. He took a moment to admire Aces' relaxed expression, taking in every freckle he could see in the gloom. A glance at the sleeping Sabo and the snoring Luffy. What did he do to deserve this? His eyes grew heavy and he soon drifted back off to sleep.

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

All too soon the summer would come to an end. The warmth was fading, getting ready for the leaves to turn and fall from the trees. They were packed up and ready to return to school. Luffy wasn’t too happy about it and Sabo had to return to the place he hated just to retrieve his supplies for the upcoming year. The day was spent enjoying their last day of freedom. Playing dumb games with Luffy, kissing, and showing their affection when they were able to get a moment alone. Enjoying each other’s company, tracing over the marks they bore on their palms and their wrists.

In the fading sunlight, they found themselves upon a branch. Leaning as close as they possibly could to each other. Two hearts firmly connected by the bond they forged, swollen with how much love they had for each other. Perhaps connected by more. Hands connected and burning their magical energy just to watch their fire mingle. They weren’t talking. They were just existing within the same space. Sometimes you just needed to do that. Bask in each other’s presence. 

After all, you never knew how much time you had with someone before they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
